


Carrying on Tradition

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M, Pederasty, Shower Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Among the warrior elite of Lucis, it's customary for a youth on the cusp of adulthood to approach a more experienced warrior for mentorship in combat and... other things.Cor Leonis has his eye on one of the current cadets and is looking forward to the challenge he'll present.





	Carrying on Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gladio's birthday to me, I'm in rarepair hell. \o/

Every day it becomes more certain that Clarus' son will be fit to succeed him as King's Shield (though gods willing there will be no need of a new Shield for years). In the last year he's grown almost a foot in height, and though he doesn't yet have the bulk to match it's clear he will. He's graduated from practicing with the children, sparring now with grown men—and winning, on occasion—even though he's barely old enough to need to shave every day. He'll be looking for a mentor soon.

Cor remembers how Clarus caught _his_ eye, when he was the young hotshot in the guard in need of personal attention to reach his potential. He puts the same strategies to work now, taking more time to observe the cadets in training, having his own sparring matches in the regular training salles, stepping in to assist with demonstrations or correct a cadet's technique. Not only for Gladio; that would be way too obvious, even if he didn't cross the bounds of propriety and proposition the boy directly. But he makes himself available, and he makes it clear he's sizing up Gladio's potential, and he waits.

A week after Gladio's next birthday, the boy approaches him at the end of an afternoon session. "Marshal, may I have a moment?" 

"Of course," Cor says. He stops, letting the other cadets file out of the training salle ahead of them. "What is it?"

Gladio takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and looks Cor straight in the eyes. "Training like this is good as far as it goes. But I need more. And I'm ready for it. I'm ready to take a mentor."

Cor nods. "And you decided you should come straight to the Marshal of the Crownsguard?"

Gladio doesn't even hesitate. "The King's Shield deserves the best. _Needs_ the best, to be able to do his job."

"The _future_ King's Shield has no modesty," Cor observes, smiling faintly.

"But am I wrong?" Gladio asks. He's so much like Cor was himself at that age.

"No, you're not wrong. I'd hoped you would ask." His answer makes Gladio relax slightly, like he's assuming that means things are settled, and Cor decides to push back against that certainty a little: "So come spar with me. If you can land a hit, I'll take you on."

For about a second, Gladio looks daunted. He could argue that it's unfair to test him now, when he's spent the last three hours in training while Cor is relatively fresh, and if he did Cor probably wouldn't fault him for it. But he doesn't, just sets his jaw and nods sharply, and that's better. The King's Shield will need to face challenges whenever and wherever they come up; it's not a position that allows one to choose when to engage a foe.

They take up blunt practice blades and walk back out onto the floor. Cor settles into a defensive stance, inviting Gladio to begin the match. Gladio takes his measure for a few seconds and then strikes out, surprisingly quick already with the greatsword, certain of his reach and using all of it. Cor parries with enough force to stagger most opponents and is pleased to see it takes Gladio barely a second to recover.

Neither of them will be satisfied if he makes this easy, though, so Cor presses the attack in a series of strikes as quick and demanding as he can make them. Gladio manages to deflect all of them, though the last parry in the series is barely enough to keep Cor's blade away from his gut. He stumbles back two steps and attacks again. 

They trade blows, and the longer the match goes on, the more sure Cor is that training Gladio will be both a challenge and a thrill. He's already damn good and when he reaches his prime he could be one of Lucis' best, easily. Cor will have to say as much to Clarus next time they see each other. He twists his blade to entangle Gladio's and steps in to punch with his off hand. Gladio drops low enough to take the blow on his shoulder instead of his solar plexus and uses the momentum to roll out of reach, making Cor take a second to recover his grip. 

The tip of Gladio's sword wavers as he rises back into his stance, and his shoulders heave with his breathing. Those hours of training are taking their toll. He still doesn't ask for leniency, though. He grits his teeth and holds up his blade with shaking arms and on his next breath he attacks.

It's a sweeping horizontal stroke, the kind that can cut a man clean in half if it connects. Cor stops it with a turn of his blade, grunting at the effort it takes to deflect that swing, and whips the point upward from there to hit Gladio just under the ribs. 

Gladio's wrists twist even as Cor's riposte is connecting, turning his blade back inward and slashing a line across Cor's thigh. 

Cor steps back, watching Gladio lean on his sword and struggle for breath. "That's both of us dead, unless there's a really good healer on hand." With live steel that strike would have gone deep enough to open an artery, and it would take him no time at all to bleed out. He's going to have a damn nice bruise to remind him not to underestimate Gladio, and he'd bet the reverse is true too. 

"I landed a hit," Gladio says when he gets his breath back. 

"You did," Cor agrees. "Let's hit the showers and then we can go celebrate." 

Gladio breaks into a warm, relieved smile that makes it clear he's going to be a heartbreaker as well as a devastating warrior. "Sounds great."

They've taken long enough with their match that the rest of Gladio's cohort have already cleared out; they have the locker room to themselves. It's a nice break from dealing with the dozens of cadets and Crownsguard Cor is responsible for all day. 

Not that he's off duty just yet. "What did you do wrong out there?" Cor asks as he hangs up his jacket. No fight is perfect. There's always an answer to that question and usually at least half a dozen different ones. The one Gladio gives will say a lot about what matters to him.

It takes a minute before Gladio can answer, holding still with his shoulders tense. "I took too big a risk," he says eventually. "I took a reckless shot, figuring I could achieve my goal that way and not worrying about the consequences."

Cor strips his shirt off. "And that's a problem because...?"

"My life isn't mine to throw away," Gladio says. He's leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor of his locker. "If I take a potentially fatal blow, _especially_ on purpose, it better be to save the king."

"An Amicitia answer if I ever heard one," Cor says. "You're going to do me proud."

He closes the locker door on his clothes and goes to get in the shower, turning up the water almost hot enough to scald. At off hours like this when most of the faucets aren't in use, the water pressure is high enough to drill right into the always-tight muscles of his shoulders and upper back. As he stands there under the spray, eyes closed, he can hear Gladio moving to join him, turning on a nearby tap and sighing as the water hits his skin.

Cor doesn't pay Gladio a whole lot of attention as he turns to start washing up. Oh, he's interested, and he's definitely going to enjoy getting his hands on that, but he's not a kid anymore. He has some patience. He glances over as he's soaping up his nipple piercings, though, and Gladio isn't even pretending to do anything but stare.

Hell with it. Sometimes there's no point in making things more difficult. "Looking forward to this part, are you?"

Gladio's eyes track down the length of his body and linger, long enough to make Cor's cock start thickening at the attention. "You going to make me earn that, too?"

"Nah. I'm not here to complicate the part that should just be a good time." Cor reaches for him, and Gladio eagerly lets himself be pulled close. They're already almost the same height, so he wouldn't be surprised if Gladio winds up taller than he is in a few more years. Cor kisses him, and it's sloppy as hell at first but hungry, and Gladio's getting hard against his hip almost immediately. 

Cor gets a hand in Gladio's hair and holds him still, pulling back from the kiss. Gladio moans, trying to follow and apparently really into having his hair pulled. "Nice," Cor says appreciatively, and leans in for another kiss. When he tugs at Gladio's lip with his teeth, Gladio's fingers dig into his shoulders, rough and needy. Of course the kid likes it rough; aren't they all adrenaline junkies at that age?

He takes one of Gladio's hands and pulls it around to his chest, pressing his fingers to one of Cor's rings. "Pull," he says, because some guys never grow out of liking it rough. "Give it a twist."

Gladio looks a little scandalized and completely thrilled about it. "Wouldn't have expected this from the serious business Marshal."

"I was a cocky show-off as a kid," Cor says. Gladio's other hand traces the wings of Bahamut tattooed on his arm. "Bet your ink will be way more intense once you get it." Clarus' Shield eagle covers almost his entire back, with the tips of the wings reaching onto his arms. No way Gladio will settle for less. 

"Yeah," Gladio agrees, because he's almost as bad as Cor was. "This is still hot, though." He gets fingers hooked through both of Cor's rings and pulls, and that ache goes straight to Cor's cock. He shoves Gladio back against the wall, relishing the grunt as Gladio gets the wind knocked out of him, and kisses him hard and deep. 

Gladio ruts against him, desperate short thrusts with a little tremor to them as his exhaustion makes itself evident again. That's hot, too, that even at his limit he wants this. 

Cor pulls back, leaves Gladio's mouth flushed and wet and open. "Now, I could go slow and ease you into this, but you'd just be insulted, wouldn't you?"

Gladio gives him a crooked grin. "Yeah, you know it."

"I was the same way," Cor says. _And your father gave it to me just as hard as I'm going to give it to you_ , he doesn't add. He probably appreciates that particular detail more than either Amicitia would. 

He grabs Gladio by the shoulder and manhandles him into position facing the wall, where the spray of hot water will reach them both. Gladio spreads his legs without even being told. He's damn eager. 

The liquid soap in the dispenser will work for lube. It's not ideal, but it's handy, and they're both impatient. Cor pumps some out onto one hand. His other hand splays between Gladio's shoulder blades, holding him in place. 

"You might already know, this is easiest if you can relax," he says as his slick hand dips into the crack of Gladio's ass. 

"I know, do it," Gladio says, trying to push back onto Cor's fingers. 

"Breathe," Cor says. Gladio's shoulders rise and fall and on that exhale Cor pushes two fingers into him. It'd be a lot for most people, and too fast, but Gladio's impatience is contagious. 

And he's gasping, "fuck, fuck," as he squirms on Cor's fingers, tight and deliciously hot. His hands flex against the tile helplessly. 

"Yeah, we're gonna," Cor says, thrusting deep. "If I didn't know better, I'd think this was why you asked me to take you on."

"It sure didn't hurt," Gladio says. "Please, fuck, do you know how long it took me to work up the nerve to ask?"

Cor leans in and bites the corded muscle of Gladio's shoulder, and Gladio's moan echoes off the tile. "Now that you have, I'm going to run you ragged," he promises. 

"Yes," Gladio says, "yes, come on."

"Yeah, I got you, let's go." Cor pulls out and slicks his cock, one quick stroke before he's lining up. Gladio has the shakes, just slightly, but he's nodding and trying to push back to take Cor in. So Cor gives it to him, pressing in slow and steady, burying his cock in Gladio's tight ass. 

Gladio's head falls forward and he makes a low sound that makes Cor's cock throb. "So much," he says. "So full of you."

"Got the cock you were after now," Cor says, pressing close against his back. "Feel as good as you hoped?"

"Better," Gladio manages. " _Please._ "

Cor pulls back and drives in again, hard. Gladio's going to want to be treated like he can take it, and it's sure as hell no hardship to give it to him. His legs are shaking but he's opening up so well as Cor fucks him, relaxing around the thickness of Cor's cock and letting him in deep. 

The first time Clarus bent him over and railed him hard, Cor came within about a minute of getting a hand on his cock. It feels like Gladio's in about the same spot, trembling and panting and too overwhelmed to do more than feel. Cor waits until he's close and then reaches around to give the kid a hand. 

Gladio swears, his shoulders trembling and his hands tense on the tile. His cock is already impressive, too, thick in Cor's hand, so hard and dripping he must need this bad. He's tensing up fast now that Cor's jerking him off.

"Close?" Cor asks, even though he knows the answer. "Ready to come with a cock in your ass?"

" _Your_ cock," Gladio says fervently, and then he makes a sharp, desperate noise and clenches down hard around it, his cock pulsing with his climax. 

The way his ass feels would probably have been enough, but that fierce insistence on making it personal is irresistible. Cor fucks him through his orgasm and follows him almost immediately, driving in balls deep and letting go. 

By a miracle of Insomnian engineering, the hot water hasn't run out. Cor pulls out, the most careful he's been with Gladio all evening, and steers them both more fully into the spray. 

"Holy shit," Gladio says as Cor helps him rinse off. He looks dazed, this doofy grin on his face that he'd probably be self-conscious about if he knew he was doing it. It's cute. 

Cor kisses him again, slower and much less demanding. Gladio's still smiling when Cor pulls back. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm hungry and I bet you're starving."

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Gladio reaches to shut off one of the taps while Cor gets the other. "You were going to take me out somewhere, weren't you?"

"I did say that." Cor grabs his towel. "Galadhian kebabs sound good to you?"

"Sounds great," Gladio says. "Let's do it."

It might be a little rocky telling Clarus who Cor just agreed to mentor, but otherwise? This relationship promises to be excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thoroughly convinced that cocky young jackass Cor got tattoos and piercings, and older and wiser Cor hasn't seen any need to take the jewelry out.


End file.
